Beyond Fate
by Fateless Wanderer
Summary: If darkness overtook the world would there be anyone left to save it. The offspring of my first fic, it is absolutely nothing like it's parent.
1. the Beginning

This one is dedicated to four really special people

Jenny, Brenna, Amy, and Katlin

I'll miss you all next year. This one is for you.

Discliamer: I do not own any X-men characters or things or powers, or anything from anything else that may randomly pop up in here. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nicole lay out in a beautiful grassy field, her head tilted up to the sun coming from the blue cloudless sky. Her eyes were shut, and she basked in the calm sounds of the birds. On her right was a gently flowing stream and a few animals were getting a drink. She sighed and slowly began to sink into a beautiful dream.

*RING*

Nicole's head shot up and banged back own against the cod, plastic and metal desk. She 

sat up and rubbed the sore spot on her forehead; blinking, she surveyed her homeroom. 

"Awww... poor nymph! Didya have a nice sleep?"

"Ha Ha, very funny Vixey. I didn't see you doing anything to stay awake. Oh except the homework you forgot to do last night," Nicole told her friend as they picked up their book bags and walked to the door. If they didn't leave they'd be late for second block.

"Shut up!" Vixey, also known as Brenna, told her. They walked in silence, for a few minutes, during which Nicole would pull Brenna's pencil out of her long, curly, brown hair. Not that she could put it in her own straight brown hair. She just did it for the sheer purpose of doing so. 

"I don't wanna go to english. Go see Kestner for me?"

"Not a chance. I'm gonna try to get some sleep in creative writing. I haven't been able to do so lately." Brenna told her smaller friend.

"Oh yeah, you've got class with those two... um... I dunno what to call 'em."

"Yeah, like they're gonna wanna talk about painting their nails and like shopping at the mall and like how amazing I'd look in makeup. And you know, I've never told you how much I oh so love love love to do that stuff."

"Argh.... Vixey, must you talk like that?"

"But I like it."

"No you don't!"

"You're right, I don't." They reached the top of the stairs, waved good-bye, Nicole promising to see Brenna in about an hour and a half, and they both turned to walk in separate directions, Nicole yawning the whole time.

Nicole walked around the corner to her English 12 AP class. Passing the bathrooms, she saw a figure in a black hooded cloak going into the teachers lounge. She hook her head and convinced herself that she needed more sleep.

She entered her English class and looked around. Her best friend was already at her desk. Nicole set her book bag down by her own, yawned, and collapsed into her own seat.

"Tire Nicole?" Jenny asked the exhausted senior. Nicole just nodded. She had never been so tired in school before, and she had gotten more sleep the night before than she normally did. "You get all the homework done?" Nicole's eyes shot open and her body righted itself. Her stomach and heart did back flips.

"Homework? What homework? Kestner didn't give us any homework. What are you talking about?" Nicole had leapt over her desk chair and was holding her friend by the shirt collar. Her eyes were blood shot and there were tears welling up in them. Jenny looked back at her, her short brown hair hanging in her eyes; frightened, she grabbed Nicole's wrists.

"Nicole, get a grip. I was joking, calm down, it's all right." Jenny told her. Nicole shook her head to clear her thoughts. She was going insane or something. All she knew was something wasn't right. Jenny noticed it too. Nicole wasn't normally like this. Even if she was upset, she kept her feelings hidden in English, especially her nerves and anger. Jenny worried about her friend. When Nicole sat down again, her eyes pouring with tears, which seemed to have absolutely no control over, Jenny left the room and brought back their teacher.

Ms. Kestner looked at the senior who literally appeared to be falling apart. The girls skin was turning a pasty-whitish gray and her brown eyes were almost completely red. Jenny gazed at her frightened; the rest of the class drew back away from her. Something was definitely not right.

"Nicole? Nicole?" Ms. Kestner called to her, trying to get the girl's attention. Nicole turned to her English teacher. Her eyes and cheeks seemed hollow and her face was almost solid gray. "Oh my god. Nicole come with me now. We're calling your parents. You need to see a doctor now."

Nicole opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. Instead she shook her head no; or rather her head shook itself; she found she had no more control over her own body than she did over her destiny. Nicole stood up and walked out the door, the other students pressing themselves up against the walls, out of fear she might touch them. Ms. Kestner reached forward and placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. It was ice cold, as if the child wasn't even alive.

Nicole's eyes focused on a cloaked figure peeking out of the girls bathroom. The figure was beckoning to her; she followed, her body obeying the stranger instead of her brain.

"Ms. Kestner? Where do you think she's going?" Jenny asked her teacher. She was just as scared and confused as the other seniors.

"I haven't the smallest clue, but watch her. I'm calling down to the office." Ms. Kestner disappeared into the room and Jenny watched her best friend vanish into the bathroom.

Nicole found herself in the center of the girl's bathroom; her brain finally having control of her body. She looked into the mirror and her own reflection scared her. She studied the contours of the corps gazing back at her. She looked away for a moment and then back again. This time she saw the cloaked figure behind her. She tried to scream, but her voice still failed. She turned around to face the figure, only to find that he wasn't there, only his reflection.

The figure's hood flew back revealing a bright mutilated face, with solid black holes for eyes. Two white fangs dripped some sort of liquid which seemed to be oozing out of his mouth. Three iron horns cut through his forehead making blood run down into the pits in his head. This time Nicole did scream, her missing voice returning stronger than ever. The figure smiled evily and cruelly. Suddenly his arm shot out from within the mirror and grabbed the back of her head.

"You belong to me," he hissed as he slammed her head into the corner of the sink. Her skull cracked and dark red blood pooled around her fallen body. The last sound was the figure's laughter as his reflection faded.

Jenny had heard her friend scream and raced to the bathroom, Ms. Kestner directly behind her. She rounded the corner inside the bathroom and screamed when she saw her friends limp body, devoid of any life. She turned and fell crying into the arms of her teacher. Nicole's skin had more color than it had in the class room, but there was no doubting that she had passed on into the land of the dead. The large hole in her skull left them without any hope. For Nicole, the worst part was that for the first time she wouldn't be able to keep a promise.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Hope you all like this one. I think it's off to a promising if not dark, twisted, and sadistic start. Well please tell me if you loved, liked, or hated this by clicking on the little blue button next to"Submit Review"


	2. of Endless suffering

A/N: You have to read this one carefully to understand the logic in the story settings. Many different countries that exist today are depicted very differently than they really are. Please, just understand.... most stories that I write are based on the "my story my rules" concept, so please don't fight me.

one last thing: ^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^ indicates change in point of view. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ indicates change in scene or setting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I remember my funeral like it was yesterday...... only...... it wasn't...... actually....... it was more than a century ago...... but I can still remember every detail....... there were so many people there....... I don't even know who some of them were...... I bet they used it as an excuse to get out of school....... I don't care much though......

It happened right before the war....... you know...... the one that destroyed the modern world....... only a few people lived....... sad to say....... none of my friends did.......

I look back on that day...... I wasn't thinking....... I....... I....... I killed myself....... and you wonder why....... honestly I'm not sure I could explain........ that morning I was wishing I was dead...... I never expected my wish to come true...... I never expected anyone to listen....... and then....... the figure....... well...... he was my inner wish..... my subconscious desire to die....... I recognized myself in him...... and so I wouldn't feel guilty about suicide..... I invented a murderer...... but I never thought I'd hurt anyone...... I never thought it possible..... but those tears.... those real tears in her eyes....... I didn't leave my body right away....... no...... I stayed..... I had a strange feeling that I should watch...... I needed to stay....... I miss them...... I miss them all....... but I never found them again...... not even after the war........ no........ I never did....... and I never can........ why...... because I'm not dead.........

Well I'm not dead anymore........ no...... I was reborn...... it's funny that I have all these memories..... memories of a past unfulfilled life....... my name is Chione....... Nicole was my past.

%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%

"Chione! Chione! Wake up you little idiot." Horus told his little sister. She had overslept again and it was nearly noon. Chione blinked her eyes, slowly awakening. "Come on you lazy ass. Get up. Pa want's to see you."

"Don't call me an ass," the fourteen year old to her brother, the heir to the Egyptian throne. So the mighty pharaoh wanted to see his youngest child. Chione shrugged and pulled an off white dress on over her slip. She brushed her solid black hair and quickly did her makeup. Next she placed golden sandals on her feet and a gold neckpiece around her throat. Finally she placed her crown on top her head. "Alright, let's go Horus."

She wasn't allowed to be in the same room with her father alone. No woman was allowed to be with the pharaoh unsupervised, except for her mother. That was why he didn't know her. He didn't know who his youngest child was.

Chione walked into the throne room with her brother. She was so angry that the doors to the room slammed behind her, making Horus jump. She knew what the pharaoh wanted. Their father sat on his throne, the Egyptian crown perched on his head. He glared down at his only daughter.

"Chione!" His voice boomed out, echoing off the back walls. He had the same dark brown hair as his Horus and his other sons, Rams and Toe. His eyes were the same crystal blue as the rest of the family. Chione dropped into a respectful kneel, although she had absolutely none for him.

"Yes your highness," she asked, bowing hr head and looking at her knees. The throne room shook because of her anger.

"Stop that! That is exactly why you are here. I can no longer stand it or you. You are a disgrace to the Egyptian culture. No mutant can have royal blood; it just isn't right. I and your brothers can no longer accept you as a member of the family. Until you can be cured, you are exiled from Egypt. Sefu has your things ready. You are being sent to America by boat. There is a place for animals like you. Do not come back until there is no trace of extraordinary power in you," Pharaoh Horus III yelled at her. Chione cringed as his harsh words rang through her entire being. "Now get out of my face," he snarled. Chione looked into his eyes. She wasn't crying, as he had expected. Instead, her eyes blazed with pure hatred. She stood and spit at his feet in contempt.

"I hate you! I despise you! I hope you burn in hell, you fuckin ass hole! That's what I think of you father, dear!" Her words burned like acid. A potted plant rose into the air and crashed down in front of the pharaoh and his son. Chione turned, throwing her crown onto the floor behind her, and walked straight out of the throne room and onto a ship that waited right in front of the palace to take her to America. Chione turned and glare at the palace, the huge marble door cracked, and the ship set sail.

%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%

I feel bad...... for Nicole I think...... or maybe just in general...... I don't know....... I still feel bad though....... can you imagine.......... I died to escape something........ and I just wound up back in misery..........

Yes....... I am a mutant now............ and my father hated me for it........ he was afraid........ a woman with power frightened him.......... can you understand the pain.......... I guess you can't.......... as if life wasn't hard enough........... most girls go through puberty at fourteen.......... I get to be a mutant...........

Maybe if I died again........... no............. I couldn't bare the pain.......... I saw their eyes once........... I don't need to see them again............. 

What made me do it............. you say life couldn't have been that hard....... think again........... the pressures of school, family, and friends........... it's more than a normal person can bare............ and I definitely wasn't normal........... I shiver sometimes when I think about it.......... it was his fault I think.......... he made me do it.......... who is he........ he........... the boy who sat in front of me............ he.......... who was always one step ahead of me.......... he...... who always knew my deepest fears.......... he.......... who no one knew about.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: That's all for chapter two. As you can see these chapters are quite short. That's because I plan to update this one much more frequently than my other stories. Now go ahead and click the "submit review button" it will be much appreciated.


	3. the Yearning for love

It's truly amazing… you think you know a person… and then they just have to go and surprise you… it never fails… you know… I never thought… she'd be the one to do that… of all the people I know… I can still see her face… when I close my eyes… it's there haunting me… if only I had noticed… said something…

After second block… I was my usual cheerful self… but then… she didn't come… I waited… the time to meet came and passed… we were about to leave… my friend and I… and another friend came running up to us… tears pouring from her eyes… she dropped her books… threw her arms around me… we were stunned… I didn't know what to make of it… I tried to calm her… really I did… the bell rang… we were late… I didn't care… we just let her cry… finally she looked at us… and it pained her to say it… irreversible… she told us… she said our friend was dead…

I didn't believe it… I couldn't believe it… there was nothing to believe… she was just sick… gone home for the afternoon… my other friend fainted… It was as if we were hit by a one thousand pound boulder and suddenly… I heard myself crying rather than felt it… I couldn't believe I was… crying meant I accepted the fact… but it was impossible… she couldn't be…

I tried to find her… after the war and all… but I've lost my chance… being reborn doesn't really allow you to look for those that are dead… I remember being Brenna… I remember details of her life… this is my new identity.

^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^

A small boy wandered down the hallways of a great palace. As he passed, the servants bowed down to him; only fitting for the Prince of England. Prince Carson was searching for his older sisters. Their uncle, James of Richmond, regent for the three royal children, wanted them. The new ruler of England had yet to be chosen. Their parents had been killed in a fire five years before, without naming one of the three children as heir. 

Carson checked inside each room as he walked. "Ellette? Alicia? Ellette? Alicia?" 

Suddenly a tall girl, about fourteen, stuck her head out one of the doors. Her bright blue eyes shone with mischief and her straight, long, brown hair hung loosely down her back. 

"What?" she asked, stepping out into the marble hall way of the castle; she placed her hands on her hips. 

Carson took a step away from her when he saw the large black crow wings on his sister's back.

"They're getting bigger," he pointed out. The princess just smiled. 

"I know. Isn't it cool?" 

"No," Carson blurted. His sister looked hurt. "Only because… because…" Carson stuttered, looking at his boots and the small sword that hung by his side.

"I know," the girl said resting her hand on the smaller boy's shoulder. "Has he decided when?"

Carson nodded and hugged his older sibling around the waist, a tear rolling down his cheek. The young princess touched his head. She kissed the top of it lightly.

"Don't cry Carson. You'll get to be king," she whispered in his ear smiling. She ruffled his hair lightly again and started to walk down the hall to the palace entrance. 

Carson looked up, tears pouring down his face. "I don't care what he says! Just because you are different, doesn't mean you're bad. I love you! When I'm king, I promise I'll bring you home Ellette! I promise!"

"I know you will Carson. I know," Ellette told him, the stone door closing behind her. Carson stood still crying. That was what he loved about Ellette; she always knew.

The royal guards lined the walk way. They bowed slightly to her as she passed. Ellette reached the bottom of the path; her uncle waited at the bottom. 

"Ellette of York, you are accused of mutant powers and behaviors. Thus, you are also believed to be illegitimate. An illegitimate child may not be considered royalty. You are hereby stripped of your titles and exiled to a place for the likes of you in the United States. Do you wish to say anything before you leave?" James said.

She glared at her uncle. "I know you want to rule, Duke of Richmond. I know your plan. You may have gotten me out of the way. And you'll get Alicia out also. But if anything happens to Carson, I promise I shall return and KILL you." Ellette said. Her voice like acid. With that, she climbed into the carriage that was to take her out of London and to the docks.

^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^

I still want to know why she did it… taking her own life… didn't she know the rest of us would be hurt… but… I don't really blame her… she didn't know… I wish I could have been there… I would have stopped her… told her he wasn't worth it… but she didn't think I knew… she didn't think I'd discovered him… and I hate him… he controlled her… I heard him tell her he loved her… I knew it wasn't true… but she believed him… we all knew something was wrong… the bruises on her body… she knew it was wrong… that's why she didn't tell anyone about him… he made her do it… and I could have stopped it… whoever said you have something to look forward to after death, was sadly mistaken… all there is is more and unfailing misery…

Life as a human is hard… being a mutant is harder… loosing those that you love most in the world is the hardest and most unbearable thing in the world. The first time… I lost her… this time… life stole my brother.


	4. the Only power

Author Note: sighs I love this story, only because it's so serious. I'm really hoping that you all love it too. I'm sorry it took so long to update this story but I have been quite busy. Thus I'm going to give you a short author note! I now present chapter four of Beyond Fate.

* * *

I… I… I know it really happened… there… I said it… are you happy… I admitted it was real… but… I wish more than anything that it wasn't… when I found her… dead… her lifeless body… the eyes watching me… suicide… they said… I don't believe it… I won't believe it… I can't… I can't give up hope that maybe she didn't… maybe she's just lost… and can't find her way back… no… that's not true… she's gone… and I have to stop fooling myself…

I can't help thinking about that day… when everything started so normal in the morning… I wonder what happened in her home room… I cried through the entirety of class… the police came… they were silent… they didn't want the whole school to know… her parents came… they looked dead themselves… I remember the bell ringing… I stood up and walked a bit… slowly… then I saw my friends… I ran to them… the tears that had stopped came again… I broke down… finally I told them… told them the horrible truth… the truth I still refuse to believe… one of my friends fainted when she found out… the other and I tried to help her… but we wound up crying hysterically against the wall… it was a long time before we could stand… and then we made up our minds what to do…

I remember searching for her after the war… I held on to a hope that I would see her again… punish her for what she did to us… but maybe she didn't want to be found… maybe she was punishing herself… maybe… she feared me… seeing me… hurting me… and us… the us that she hurt so badly that day… but I can maybe myself all day long… I can maybe myself until I'm blue in the face… but… god damn it… it won't do me any good… it won't do anyone any good… being reborn destroys any chance of finding someone from my life as Jenny.

* * *

Brielle wandered the hallways of her parents' summer villa. She heard her own footsteps as the heals of her shoes clicked against the marble floor. The hall was dark and the fourteen year old French noble shivered slightly with fear and cold.

The girl jumped when she heard a sound; relaxing only when it was followed by giggles. Brielle's gray eyes were straining to see in the dark, her red bangs hanging in front of them. Her hair was cropped below her ears. She was the only person in her family who couldn't see in the dark.

"She's scared; isn't she, Royce."

"I bet she's always been a scaredy cat."

"No, she's brave."

"Go on Brielle, use your light; if you can."

Brielle heard and resented the four voices of her brothers and sisters: Royce, Aurorette, Cerise, and Silvain. She glared at the darkness. "I… I don't want to…"

"Go on Mutant! Use your powers." That was her older sister Aurorette's voice. Brielle knew her sister said it like it was acid, wishing the younger girl had never been born. Auro was jealous, and Bri knew it. At first the younger girl had found comfort in the arms of her older brother Royce, and the twins, who looked up to their older sister in hopes that they might have powers as well. However, only Brielle was destined to be homo superior. The fourteen year old felt the breath of her four siblings on her neck. They had closed in on her.

"What… what do you want?" she pleaded. She was burning up, something was wrong. Her fingers twitched; knowing she could light the area and stop whatever was about to happen, but she couldn't move.

"Nothing Brielle. We just wanted to be with you." Cerise's voice stung. The eleven year old had once idolized her.

"Yeah, we love Bri," Silvain spoke, giggling evilly. Royce, quiet as usual, was standing there, ready to partake in whatever Aurorette had planed.

Suddenly a touch lit in the dark hall. Brielle blinked and her siblings jumped back.

"What's going on here?" Didier and Adeline, Brielle's parents stood by the enterance.

"Nothing mother," Aurorette answered, a small grin on her face. Her parents stared in horror. All four of their human children stood around Brielle, knives and daggers bared at the middle child's chest. Bri fainted as soon as she noticed, and Adeline screamed, fearing the girl's death, and ran to her. Didier stood glaring at his offspring.

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves. Attempting to murder your own sister. And you Royce, my oldest son. You should set an example."

"Don't blame Royce, father. I want the credit," Aurorette instructed. "Brielle is a disgusting creature, unfit to belong to the Mortimor family."

Adeline looked at Didier, fear in her eyes. She held Brielle in her arms. Things had gotten out of hand. Didier nodded.

The next day Brielle found herself on an American airplane. Her parents prayed that their middle child would be safe in America. They were sending her to the Xavier school. Aurorette, Cerise, and Silvain waved cheerfully until the plane was out of sight, glad to finally be rid of her; Royce stood silent as usual, his hand clutching a dagger as he watched his parents, with terror, fear, and hatred in his eyes.

* * *

Fear… terror… pain… it's inescapable… no matter where you turn you find it… you have to face it… I can't run from it… I can't find a place without it… there is nothing but hatred… nothing but fear… nothing but pain…

Maybe that's what she felt… yeah… I'm sure she felt it… my friend told me what she knew about the reason she killed herself… the true source of her bruises… her tears… the pain I knew she was suffering… and yet… she seemed to have been happy… happier than ever… if… if only he wasn't already dead… I'd… kill him… I would… if I had only known…

Death solves nothing… it only creates more problems… but like it or not… everyone must die.

* * *

Author note: YAY for updating. Ok, I hope you all enjoyed that. Now, please go push the little button that says "Submit Review"


	5. Never forget me

A/N: YAY for vacations. Ok, my mind is still some where out in the Caribbean, but I shall attempt to give you a decent chapter. And, thanks to a special deal I made with someone, you get an extra special present: A DOUBLE POSTING! So go ahead, read and review chapter 5. Then go on and read chapter 6! Woo hoo! Yay for updates!

* * *

How… how could it… how could she… why did she… it makes me so angry and so sad to think of it… yet I'm glad a memory of her still exists inside of me… reminding me… reminding me of how unforgiving death can be… if she'd known how she would hurt all of us… if she'd known the pain everyone would suffer… I really doubt she would have done it… would have taken her life… and yet maybe she still would have… sometimes I find it hard to be forgiving… yet I know it's something she felt was necessary… I know she thought she had to do it… had to demolish seventeen years of life… and I understand… and I do forgive her… I will always forgive her…

I remember a feeling of desperation… despair… helplessness… I felt my body hit the ground when I fainted… when she told us… maybe I though I could penetrate death… bring her back to us… hold her in my arms… comfort her… but I knew it was useless… I just wanted to get away… I felt them shaking me… trying to bring me back… like they feared loosing me too… but I still denied the truth… if I shed even one tear… one droplet… my heart would break… and then we decided… we couldn't go to class… it wasn't possible… we needed time to heal… we needed to tell the others… we wandered the halls… I felt tears push their way to my eyes… but I wouldn't let them… the door in the distance got closer… yet I couldn't believe I was walking… until my fist hit the door…

Instantly… it all happened so fast… death arrived… it took me… it and the war… that dreaded war… a bomb… it fell like a bomb… I searched for her… she who left us so soon… and I cried when I realized… realized the opportunity had slipped through my fingers again… and I knew my life and death as Katlin had ended.

* * *

Miakoda stood with her back to the entrance of a building. Her hands and legs were bound to the center support column. Warriors stood just outside the entrance while the shaman chanted outside the Mayan structure.

"Sani," she heard a young masculine voice command. She knew the voice all too well. It was full of hatred and fury now, but when she had first met him a week before, it had contained such feelings of lust and attraction that it made the twelve year old sick. "I wish to see her."

"But she will corrupt you. You must not," was the response.

"I will not be corrupted, Sani; She is a mere woman; her abilities are few, and she is weak." The young man, who looked to be about nineteen stormed in, placed himself in front of the imprisoned child and locked eyes with her. "Miakoda! Look at me!" he commanded her and the girl looked at him with bright green eyes. Her black hair was braided tightly behind her head, and her brown dress went just below her knees. The man continued. "You dare to try and become my wife when you knew you were possessed by a demon!"

"Yuma… I…" she started to try and defend herself. Of course she was not possessed by any demon.

"Shut up, you bitch," he screamed, slapping her smartly across the face. Blood fell lightly from her mouth. Miakoda looked down at her bare feet, her toes curling in the sandy floor. Yuma kicked some of the dirt up into her eyes, causing them to water and sting. "Look at me when I'm talking to you." The building was beginning to get hot. A few small flames were dancing in the bits of dry grass that grew from under the walls. Yuma gulped but still kept his stance. He slammed her again and the flames died down.

"Yuma!" A commanding voice broke through the air. "Leave her be. You are still a guest here!"

"But master Viho," Yuma explained to the chief of the tribe and Miakoda's father, "She is a lowly demon If I made her my woman and then found out about her connection to the dark forces, there would have been a war between my father's people and yours. This… this creature," he said pointing to the small bound figure, "came from the womb of your woman. They should both be put to death." Yuma's speech caused Miakoda and her mother Zuzela, who was beside Viho, to gaze at their feet in shame.

"Be gone, you vile, impudent, worm of a man," Viho commanded. The younger man scowled. Smirking, he slapped Miakoda across the face once more.

"You have possessed the men of your tribe. You are unfit to live." He then spit at Viho's feet and stormed out.

Zuzela went to her child, resting her hand on the cheek Yuma had abused, trying to soothe the pain.

"I'm alright, Mama. Yuma is right. I am a demon. Let shaman Sani kill me. Please, help cleanse the tribe."

"No my child. Yuma is not right. You are no demon. You are a new breed of man kind, my dear: Homo superior, a mutant. We will not let Sani kill you!" Viho told his only child.

"You have no choice in the matter, Master Viho. The elders have spoken and you know it. Miakoda will die at sunrise." Sani stood at the entrance to the building.

"No!!!" a small voice screamed. A twelve year old boy wearing naught but a loin cloth rushed in. "Mia isn't a demon. She can't die," he protested. Miakoda looked at her best friend, her eyes wide with surprise. Odakota had been her playmate since they were very little and he had never been one to call attention to himself. Her eyes scanned him and then focused on a tall woman with red hair who had followed him in.

"W-what is this?" Sani protested, fearing what he knew was truth.

The woman smiled. "My name is Jean Grey. I am a teacher of children like Miakoda in America," the stranger explained to Viho and Zuzela, ignoring Sani's presence. "Odakota contacted me and I've come to ask permission to take Miakoda to a safe place."

Zuzela gasped in joy, she nodded and hugged the woman tight.

Sani tried to fight it, but Odakota was already untying his friend. Ms. Grey grabbed the girl by the hand after she kissed her family farewell, and lead her outside. The shaman grabbed the twelve year olds other arm and tried to drag her toward him. The girl glared at him and suddenly his headdress was flaming. Jean hid a smile and Miakoda followed her willingly. Stopping before the silent helicopter that had come to take her away, she turned to Odakota, tears in her eyes. Silently she hugged him and stepped onto the craft.

"You saved me," she shouted above the quiet whirl of the helicopter as it began to ascend.

"Of course I did," he called back.

"What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Never forget me!" Odakota called as the copter climbed beyond the reach of his voice. "Never forget me."

* * *

I never forgot her either… no I never did… there are some things you never can forget… and there should be no reason why you should even want to forget the good things…

I can't forget that that boy made her do it… first he hurt her… then he killed her… I wanted to make him die… I wanted to… and if I knew where he went to after her death… I would have… I would have destroyed him… I would have made him feel all the pain she did…

But now she is only a memory… a painful one at that… as is much of my new life… all of life seems to be a fading memory.

* * *

A/N: I'll make this short and sweet: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. Review and go on to chapter 6!

Shadowkitten2!

P.S.- debating about changing my author name. Keep a sharp watch on the story if you like it, cause it may appear under a different name fairly soon.


	6. the Day of triumph

* * *

A/N: This was a deal with my little Ami-chan. She promised to post the first two chapters of her story Epitaph of Night, if I posted her chapter of Beyond Fate the day I got back from vacation. So, she kept her end, and I've kept mine! Go ahead and read the chapter, brought to you by me, and the one and only Ami-chan. Check her story out on fiction under the name Pegasusacc.

* * *

I… I win… you know… I just don't have the heart to say that anymore… it hurts too much… how can I win and yet have lost so much… it's not even fun to say it… I mean… she isn't here to fight with me… she isn't here to call me her lil sis… she just plain isn't here… and I hate it that it begins to fell like she never was… my big sis… my "I win" disputer… my friend…

I remember the distant knocking on the door… I can still see my teacher nodding at me to answer it… I still have visions of their hollow faces… tear streaked… I asked to be excused… something was wrong… very wrong… I knew it in my heart and soul… we stepped outside the room… I shut the door… they spoke… my heart seemed to stop… what… it was all I could think… no wait… don't repeat it… I froze… unable to comprehend anything… I wanted to ask how before they told me the answer… why I pleaded… why would she… they shook their heads… but I found the truth later… with my face streaked in tears to match theirs… we left my class… we left to find the others… to let everyone know… and to try and deal with the unbearable pain…

I few months later I died… plain and simple… it was a nuclear bomb I think… One instant I was breathing… the next… well you get it… I took the opportunity to search… to search for those who had been killed days before by the war… to search for the one who had been gone for a few months… but searching was useless… they had all moved on… as have I… I have left my life as Amy behind… and come to terms with my new identity.

* * *

A small Hawaiian girl walked bare foot along a sandy beach. Gazing into the distance across the dark blue ocean, Kailian watched lightning as it played. A storm was coming, and it was a big one too. She could feel it. A heavy wind swept across the water, sending a spray of salt across her face, and causing the vine crown on her head to flutter. Kai slapped her hand down on her symbol of heir to the throne, and glared at the ocean.

Suddenly Kailian felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning towards it she gazed up to see all three of her older brothers; Analu, Kale, and Liko. Searching a bit, she spotted her mother, the Hawaiian queen, Aulani, with two of her three little brothers; Pekelo and Kanoa.

Kailian smiled. The was her family; the royal family. Analu who was twenty, Kale was eighteen, and Liko was sixteen. Kailian was the only girl and the middle child, at twelve years old. Then there was Pekelo who was eight, and Kanoa who was six. Kailian looked around as the storm began to pick up. Thunder cracked overhead and lightning twisted and snaked through the sky. The rain began to fall in large drops, soaking everything in seconds.

Analu, Kale, and Liko ran to help the village men by the docks and in their fields; shirtless and wearing only cloth shorts, the three young men struggled as the sea water rebeled against them. Aulani was helping the women collect their children and their goods to bring them to shelter. Even Pekelo and Kanoa helped with the moving of items. Kailian got to work, running a tan hand through her dark brown hair. The wind caused her light dress to blow around her as she worked. She looked up and gazed at the scene around her with pale gray eyes.

The ocean's waves had risen to heights of twenty to thirty feet. Only moments before had the ocean been calm. The wind blew fiercely, knocking down trees and creating miniature sand storms on the beach. A few trees were on fire from being struck by lightning. Kailian's mother and five of her brothers toiled hard in the storm. But where was four year old Mele? Kai didn't see him anywhere.

"Liko," she called to her brother who was the closest distance away. "Where is Mele?"

"Isn't he with you, Pekelo?" Aulani called to her son. The boy shook his head.

"No, mama. Mele was exploring," Kanoa's voice cut through the wind.

Moments later the three older boys took off to search the island. But Kailian knew they wouldn't find him. Only she knew his secrete exploring place. She knew Mele's favorite place was the cove. Unfortunately, it was also the most dangerous place to be in a storm. A large cliff formed the wall to the cove; Kai reached the top and gazed down. There, in the water, the toddler struggled, his gray eyes a light with fear. He was screaming and crying, but his voice was drowned out by the wailing of the wind and the crashes of thunder. Kailian saw the men finally reach the cove's beach. They stood there, trying to form a rescue plan as a forty foot wave approached the child.

Kailian's mind raced. She shut her eyes and held up her hands, praying to the gods that the wave would stop; would disappear. Sweat formed on her forehead and the massive water formation rosed behind Mele and then instantly burst into zillions of large water drops. As sea water sprayed everywhere, the storm died down. A burst of wind swept down from the cliff where Kai stood to the cove; it submerged itself beneath the calming waves, and as if stronger than it was, it curled beneath the four year old and carried him to the safety of the beach. While the women who had finally come fussed over the boy, Kailian's older brothers and her mother ran to the top of the cliff. They lifted their exhausted sister onto their shoulders, shouting praise to the Homo superior future Queen.

Days later Kailian found herself on a plane, gazing at her nation from the air. She remembered how her family and friends had insisted that she learn about her powers at the Xavier school in America; and she remembered Mele's face as his heart spilled out in gratitude to his older sister when she saved him.

* * *

I wish I could have saved her… if I ever find the rat that made her commit suicide… that blasted son of a bitch… I'll ring his neck so he feels every bit of pain she did… six months he tortured her… six months and I didn't know… god damn it… six months to save her… and I did nothing…

But I suppose everything happens for a reason… everything and every event has a purpose… and it stands clear to me… that in this world… on this earth… there is no way that one person gets the chance… the chance to win all the time.

* * *

A/N: Ok, that's it for a while. You can all thank Ami-chan for the double, seeing as how I kept my promise. Now go review. You took the time to read it, so you might as well give me your opinion. Go on, click the submit button! Until later. Luff joo all!


	7. Forgive me

Sorry for not updating this in so long. I'v actually been really busy with college and the other fanfics I have going, and the new ones I've started. It's like, you start and idea and then you get all carried away with it. So yeah, Hope you all enjoy this one.

* * *

I wish I had been expecting it… then maybe it wouldn't have been so horrible… I still can't believe it… believe that she would do that… if only… only we had noticed… something… anything… I'd known her for so long… but I don't think it was long enough… she was so young… it wasn't fair… I… I can't believe it… I don't think I ever will… and the truth is… I don't want to… I don't want to acknowledge the fact that she'd kill herself…

I walked out of chorus… normally… only to find the four of them… four of them waiting… waiting for me… they were pale… white… horrified… depressed… it only took a few words… so very few… to tell me… to make me understand that she was gone… dead… just an hour or so before… it was as if time stood still… they were lieing… the time was too short… nothing that big could happen in that short of time… I don't know how… how we made it to lunch… but I knew we had to tell the others two…

After my own funeral… well the mass funeral… for all of us that died in the bomb raid… I searched… searched for her and the others that had left me… but she was gone… and so I set my sights on him… and I almost found him… he was almost in my grasp… but then I ceased to exist as Libby… and I became Alicia…

* * *

Alicia yawned; she had hidden herself and Carson within a small opening in the wall. They slept there that night, hiding from their uncle. The sound of running footsteps surrounded them. James had ordered Alicia's banishment and the execution of the heir who might have mutant genes.

"He wasted no time," she whispered to herself, her white dove wings cushioning her back. Carson stretched in her arms. "It's only been a fuckin month."

"A month since what, Ally?"

"Since Elly was banished," she told him, thinking about her identical twin. Carson opened his eyes and yawned.

"Can't you turn back time, Ally? Make it so mama and Papa never died?"

Alicia smiled. "Playing with time is dangerous, Carson," she informed the eight-year-old. "I shouldn't unless there is no other way. And besides, Elly can turn back time, I can turn it forward, remember?"

Carson nodded. "What should we do?"

"Well, I'm going to send you to live with mama's parents in France. When you're 18, I want you to return and take the throne back from James."

Carson nodded again. "And you?"

"I'm going to be banished."

"What?" he pleaded, tears in his eyes. Was he to lose both Alicia and Ellette?

"It's ok, Carson. I need to be with Ellette. We'll be fine," she told him. "Now hold my hand."

The boy obeyed and in a puff of pink smoke, they teleported to the train station in Paris. Alicia hid her wings under coat as she and Carson walled out onto the street, making their travel seem as ordinary as it could.

Carson clung to Alicia's hand as they walked on the streets. Carson glanced at the center of the city where a ball of twisted metal lay, flowers surrounding it.

"What's that, Ally?" The boy asked.

"It was the Eiffel Tower, but it was destroyed in WWIII.

"Oh," the boy replied. He yawned, his feet getting tired.

"Just a bit farther Carson." Alicia told him, trying to be cheerful. She felt how hard it would be to leave him. He was about to complain about the distance when she stopped outside a merchant house. Ally knocked several times. An old woman came to the door.

"Ally! Carson!" She exclaimed, hugging her grandchildren. She pulled them in.

"Hello, grandma," Alicia told her maternal grandparent. Carson just smiled, being overwhelmed by kisses.

"What brings you two here without being announced. And without a guard? Wait, where is Elly?"

Alicia's face sank. "May I talk to you and granddad alone?"

Her grandmother nodded and rang a bell. A young Italian woman arrived at her side. Carita, please take Carson to the kitchen and get him some food." The young woman curtsied and took Carson's hang. "And send my husband into the dinning room."

Then she lead Alicia into the specified room. When her grandfather arrived, he greeted her smiling, until he realized something was wrong.

"Alright Alicia, do you come to us as a granddaughter seeking help, or as an English princess seeking help."

"Both, Granddad." Ellette and I discovered we had mutant powers a few months ago," she told them, removing the coat so they could see her wings. She smiled as they jumped back. "Elly has black ones. But anyway, the Duke of Richmond announced us illegitimate and unfit to rule. He banished Elly to America a month ago. He wishes to banish me now, and I will go willingly, but only because I need to be with Elly. Our powers are tied together."

"Then why do you need our aid?" Her grandmother asked, gently, and carefully touching the girl's wings to see if they were indeed real.

"Because James wishes for the throne. He has succeeded in convincing his advisors that if Elly and I are mutants, then Carson will be one as well. He has a warrant for Carson's execution. As our grandparents, I ask you to take care of Carson; keep him alive until he's 18 years old and ready to take the throne."

Her grandfather nodded. "Of course. James must not hold the throne for long. But he will convince the people that Carson's disappearance was actually his death."

Alicia shook her head. "I have a solution to that. Don't worry."

"Alright. But do be careful, Ally. And tell Elly the same, when you see her."

"I will, Grandmother. And we'll return once Carson is on the throne. Take good care of him."

"We will," her grandfather assured her. Alicia nodded and kissed them goodbye. The she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Days later, the Duke sat in the throne room, a letter in front of him. It was from Alicia, announcing that she had found Carson's body on the rocks, but she would make sure that James would not rule and that she had left England willingly. She even sent him her brother's body, which of course was a fake created by Ally's friends among the mutants. James rubbed his eyes as the doors flung open. One of his advisors stood there.

"And?"

"It's official, your grace. A prophecy has spread through the country. All the people are talking about it, and a majority believe it."

"What does it say?" The duke asked frowning.

"In ten years time, the rightful ruler of England will return to lead the people out of the shadows of hell, and into an age of glory."

"Damn them!"

* * *

Freedom… freedom and good rulers… that's what the world needs… I couldn't give her freedom… but I can sure as hell set my people free… I'll never forget him… I'm sorry Cason… I'm so sorry… forgive me for leaving you.

* * *

I really hope you all liked that one. I think it's a bit longer than previous chapters. I do promise to get into the actual present day story, but I have to set up all of the characters first. There's 2 more, so yeah... hold on; I promise we'll be there soon. Please Review... it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Fateless Wanderer


	8. All from scratch

Don't bother asking why I randomly updated this. It should be quite obvious. The new movie comes out in two weeks and I got inspired. Plus, I've had an idea to take the story in an entirely different direction for a while now, so I got a little spark and I went with it. Hopefully it saves the story from utter destruction. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

The girl put down her pencil, took a sip of coffee from her mug and looked around her dark bedroom. Had it been bright enough to see, one could have taken in her appearance, as a smaller young woman, with copper hair, blue eyes, wearing a silk tank top and shorts. Her hair was wet and dangling down her back from a recent shower.

The only light was the microscopic glow of the hall night light creeping under her closed door, and the faint blue light that was given off by the laptop computer screen in front of her. She sighed in frustration and re-read everything she'd written. It was supposed to be a present for her friends when they graduated high school, but that day had actually come and gone, two years ago actually. Writers block had prevented the piece from being written, or rather, prevented it from being written well. She compared the last thing she'd written to the first paragraph of the story, and sat back, taking in the fact that her writing had indeed improved over time, as her friends continuously told her. That was the only thing she had to be proud of when it came to the mess she called a story that sat on her desk. She glared at it, as her eyes darted to the bottom of the computer screen. 2:30 am. Perhaps some sleep could do her some good. She moved the mouse, about to put up an away message for the night, when a small window opened, with a familiar beep. She sighed and glanced down. It was a chat room invitation from one of her friends. What they were doing awake at this time she had no idea, but she confirmed.

_Hello!_

**Hiya Nymph!**

The girl groaned; how could they be so bubbly.

_**How many people did you two invite to this thing?**_

**Just the five of us**

_**But sleep**_

No one needs sleep

_**Actually, normal people need sleep… Brenna, you** **aren't normal.**_

_None of us are._

_**Why me? bangs head on desk**_

_Well, we wanted to know how it was coming?_

**_How what was coming, Amy?_**

Don't play stupid with us. You know what she means

_**It's crap. It's always been crap.**_

**Its not crap. I've read part of it. I like it.**

_Me too._

_Me three._

**_Yeah, well Katlin and Jenny always like; I think its crap._**

Ok, so what are you going to do about it?

_**Dunno, trash it maybe. I just don't think its worth it anymore. I've been working on it for two years, and its just… I don't like it. **_

Ok, so start over. 

_Yeah, we'll help._

_**We'll see. Let me sleep on it, K?**_

**Of course. Night!**

Night dear.

_Night Nicole!_

_Morning!_

_What?_

_Well, its am so morning_

**_Oi. Night guys._**

Nicole left the chat room and put up her habitual away message. She took one more look at the pieces of paper on her desk, and sighed. She picked them up and stared at the print for a little longer. Then she let them fall into the waste basket beside her desk. All it had been was crap, no matter what her friends said. Crap is what it had been. They just wanted to spare her feelings. Not that it mattered to her anymore; she knew when to surrender a story. When it was beyond salvation.

She left the few window browsers she'd been looking at on her computer open. They'd been for research, trying to make the piece more authentic. She'd look at them more in morning. Maybe she could just start over from scratch. Besides the papers in the trash can, the research windows, and the small outline she had typed up in the open word processor, there was nothing left of the story; not as far as she was concerned. She didn't want to think about it; didn't want to think about the failure she was continuously having with a fanfiction.

She left her computer, and half full cup of coffee on the desk and retreated to her bed which had been looking more and more inviting as time went on. Now she pulled the blankets over herself, forgetting to open the door to let the cat out. She was way too preoccupied thinking about what she should do with the story. She'd tried writing a fiction twice now, and nothing seemed to work. Maybe it was just time to give up the whole thing.

She closed her eyes, and slipped into a dreamless sleep, glad school was out, and at least she didn't have to think about that.

Half way through the night, the cat she'd forgotten to let out of the room decided he'd had enough of being locked up and he began to paw at the door. Lacking opposable thumbs, however, prevented him from being able to let himself out. Desperate to get free of the dark prison, the black cat jumped up on the desk, and due to his sheer massive size, knocked over the lamp on Nicole's desk. The domino effect occurred, as the lamp slammed into the pencil holder, startling the cat who jumped off the desk, banging agaist the cold coffee cup, and waking his sleeping owner. Scared out of her mind, the Nicole sat up, and stared at her cat, as the cool liquid had very adverse reactions with the computer it happened to be spilled on. Sparks began to fly up, and the blue glow was infiltrated by bits of yellow and red.

"Panda! Oh, my god, you didn't!" she said, alarmed, and jumping out of bed to remove the cat from harms way. Just as she reached the doorknob to let the large animal out, a brilliant green flash erupted from the computer screen, and the cat dashed out of the room in fright, leaving the bedroom, entirely empty.

* * *

Due to the last internet connection from the computer, four other computers began to be effected. Each one began to put on its own version of a pyrotechnics show, sparks, and multicolored lights playing off the white or painted walls of the rooms that enclosed them.

One of the other girls was sound asleep, and never noticed her computer acting strange. Jenny was a small girl, like Nicole, but with shorter, darker hair. She was slightly smaller in build and possibly an half inch taller. The bright green flash from the screen didn't even awaken her, but it did leave her bedroom one occupant short.

The other three were all awake to see their computers start freaking out. The first was a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes who had left the room for only a short second to get a drink of water. She was taller than both Nicole and Jenny, although two years younger. As soon as she entered her room, Amy dropped the glass of water and attempted to figure out what was making her computer freak out. The screen blazed green for a moment and then she was gone.

Across town, the second oldest of their group, was desperately trying to grab her ringing cell phone. Her curly brown hair kept getting in her eyes as she panicked. Finally she managed to grab the phone, before it woke up anyone else in her family. She also needed to find a way to stop her computer from having the spas attack it was having.

"Hello? Yeah, mine's going nuts too… wait I think its stopped. Its really really green…."

A short distance away a girl with short brown hair was freaking out into her cell phone. She'd called her friend Brenna when her computer went all demonic on her, only to have the line go dead, when Brenna told her that the screen went bright green. Katlin was about to panic even worse, when her own computer turned an eerie green color, and the next thing she knew, everything went black, and her room was left empty.

* * *

Jenny slowly sat up, holding her head which felt as someone had decided it was a nail and had been hitting it over and over again with a very heavy hammer. She moaned and looked around, not exactly liking what she saw. She was on the ground behind an old green park bench, which appeared to haved been the canvas for a graffiti artist. There were several discarded beer bottles beneath the bench, and a toppled over garbage can only a few inches from her hand. She screamed when a rat's head emerged from beneath a crumpled up piece of papers.

"Ahh, so you live," a female voice said to her. Jenny gulped and turned around until she was face to face with a tall woman wearing a white business suit, and high heels. Her dark black hair was pinned up in a bun behind her head. Jenny wasn't exactly sure that the woman belonged there, but she definitely didn't protest when the woman smiled kindly, stooped and handed her an unopened bottle of water. "There, that's better, isn't it?"

"Yes ma'am," Jenny responded, standing up at the same time as the woman. Her eyes went wide when she realized that she was barely as tall as the breasts. She gulped.

"Don't be afraid, I'm a friend," the woman told her. Jenny just stumbled backwards and sat on the bench, looking at her hands. When had she shrunk? Why was the woman talking to her as if she was a child? She appreciated the water and all, but she was a grown, twenty year old woman. She could take care of herself.

"I- I'm not scared. Just confused; I don't remember how I got here. I don't know where here is," Jenny retorted, defensively. She was not a little kid.

"Well now, that's not good. What's your name?"

"Je-" she started to give the woman her name, but thought better of it. Something definitely wasn't right. "It's Wendy," she told the woman. She frowned and looked around for a moment. The area was very secluded. It didn't look like anyone ever came back there, save maybe the rat. "How- how exactly did you find me?" Jenny asked the woman. The woman's eyes sparkled with laughter.

"Well, I was told that I would find a young mutant in this area, so I came to investigate," the woman told her. "I'm Ms. Darkholme, by the way."

Jenny just blinked. Mutant? "I think you must be mistaken. I'm not a mutant. I'm a normal person," she told Ms. Darkholme.

"Of course you are dear. You're a normal person, with a very special gift. Care to tell me what that gift is?" the woman pushed, offering the water bottle back to the girl.

"I already told you, I'm normal. I don't have any special gifts. I'm just a regular college student," Jenny protested.

"College? Sweetie, I would have guessed middle school at the most. Certainly not college. How old are you really?"

"What? I'm twenty years old. I live in North Carolina, and I am not a mutant!" Jenny shouted at the woman.

"Ok, that's enough pretending from you. Come with me and we'll figure you out," the woman said, grabbing Jenny by the wrist, hard. She began to drag the girl after her. Jenny fought against her at first, and even thought to scream out for help, but then thought better of it. She was probably dreaming, and even if she wasn't, no one would believe her; especially if this woman was so convince that she was a child. She stopped resisting, very glad that she had given the woman a false name, and resigned herself to following at a rather brisk pace.

* * *

Amy woke up laying on something soft and somewhat damp, but she didn't open her eyes, afraid of what she might find: an exploded computer, and her in a white, water soaked night shirt laying in the middle of the carpeted floor. She supposed she'd been knocked out by the explosion and greatly resisted having to come to the land of the conscious and find out.

Unfortunately, she felt like someone was watching her. She figured that one of her brothers had come in and was now standing over her, waiting for her to wake up so they could go tell her parents that she'd caused the loud noise they'd heard and that her computer was now a smoldering mass of metal, glass, and wires. She groaned, and opened her eyes, prepared to say whatever she needed to in order to make the younger boy go away.

However, when she opened her eyes, she didn't see a younger boy looking down at her. Instead, she had turn to her head to left to find a young man, around her age, sitting in the grass beneath a tree, flicking a lighter open and closed, and staring at her. He had red hair and startling bright brown eyes which were focused directly on her.

"Doing alright there?" he asked in a heavy Australian accent, as he watched her. Amy blinked. Outside. Wet grass. Tree. Hot Australian guy with a lighter. She had to be officially dreaming. Or at least that was the only way she could explain it. Although, why she was dreaming of hot Australian guys when she should have been dreaming of her boyfriend was beyond her comprehension at the moment.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Right then, little one, what's your name?"

"Its Amy. What am I doing out here?" she asked him, looking around.

"Could ask you the same. There was a flash of green light. Next thing I know I'm being plowed over by a girl in a white nighty," he responded. Amy frowned as he helped her to her feet. "You're a little one aren't ya?" he asked. Amy looked at him curiously and then realized that she did feel really small next to him. "So, what are you? A teleporter?"

"Teleporter?"

"Yeah, you know, your mutant power? How'd you just suddenly appear here?"

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. Well, I do, sorta. But I'm not a mutant, by any means."

"Well, seeing how young you are, you probably haven't figure out your abilities yet. Come on, we'll see if we can't figure em out inside," he told her, turning around to lead the way back to a large building behind him.

"Wait! What do you mean young?" Amy called after him, running to catch up.

"Well, you're like what? Twelve? Thirteen?" The young man told her. Amy just blinked. Ok, so that was weird. Last time she'd checked she was eighteen. Something was seriously not right.

"Uh… yeah, that's right. Sorry, don't tend to think of that as a little kid, you know," Amy lied. She had to figure out what was going on. "So, what's your name anyay?"

"Its John. Come on kid, lets get you figured out," he told her, as held the door to the large building open for her. Amy bit her lip, but stepped through the doorway, wondering what she had just gotten herself into, and slightly wishing she would wake up soon.

* * *

The first thing Brenna noticed when she'd come too, was that she was leaning against an old brick wall that surrounded a rather large and Ivy covered mansion. The second thing she noticed was that she wasn't alone. Katlin was still laying unconscious beside the wall, only a few feet away. The third she noticed was that there were two very large back raven wings penetrating from where her shoulder blades were located. The fourth thing she noticed was that her friend didn't look a day over fourteen. She was pretty sure she was no better off. The fourth thing she noticed was that she was going to kill whom ever was responsible.

She reached over her shoulder to scratch the base of one of the wings, and sighed, looking at the carved stone sign on the wall: Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters. Great just great. She knew exactly where she was, and she was pretty sure she had an idea of who was responsible, but how exactly her friend was responsible, she couldn't say, but she knew she they couldn't stay there in plain sight. If she was correct, and she was pretty sure she was, she and Katlin were some how in New York City, in the world of the X-men, and to top it all off, they were mutants. Luckily, they were right where they needed to be if they were.

"Katlin, come on. Get up, lazy. We'll be in big trouble if we don't." Brenna said, poking her friend in the sides until the girl squirmed enough to realized she was laying on hard concrete.

"Brenna what – ack!" shescreamed, and backed up into the hard brick wall at the sight of the massive wings sproating from her friends back. "What the hell are those?" Katlin shouted, calming down after a second. "And why the hell do you look like a fifteen year old?"

"They're wings. And I think this has something to do with Nymph's story," Brenna retorted, helping Katlin to her feet.

"You think? The more I look at you, the more I'm sure. Where is she? When I get my hands on her," Katlin began, looking around, still quite flustered from being suddenly awoken and not finding herself in her own soft bed.

"She's not here. Now come on. We've got to get some shelter. Especially if we're mutants now," Brenna explained, trying to keep calm.

"Mutants? I don't really want to be a mutant Brenna! It was cool when it was a story and all, but mutants are persecuted!"

"All the more reason why we need to get inside," she protested. "Now come on," Brenna said, tugging on her friends arm, until the younger girl started moving. She pushed open the iron gates that surrounded the large school with one hand, keeping Katlin's arm grasped in the other. She found herself shaking slightly with nerves, as they crossed the nicely manicured lawns that graced the school grounds, knowing they hid deadly weapons, should they be presumed as a threat. When they reached the top of the steps, Brenna and Katlin let out small sighs of relief. "Let me do the talking," Brenna whispered to her friend who nodded obediently and tightened her own grip on Brenna's arm.

The older girl raised her fist and knocked a small rhythm on the heavy doors to the mansion. A few minutes later, the door opened, revealing a very tall, rough looking man staring down at them. He had his dark hair parted to both sides, as well as decent length side burns. He glared at them, and both girls gulped, unsure what to say.

"Yes?" the man asked, looking slightly irritated. Brenna didn't exactly blame him. It was according to her watch, it was only seven in the morning on a Saturday. The man was wearing only a pair of long pajama pants and a inside out T-shirt that both young girls were sure he had thrown on just for the purpose of opening the door.

"Um… can we see professor Xavier?" Brenna asked carefully, knowing exactly who the man was. She was sure Katlin knew as well, as the girl's nails were digging into the skin of her arm. The man looked them over for a moment, as if sizing them up. His eyes which had fallen on Brenna's new wings, remained there for a few seconds before he nodded, and opened the door wider for them to come in.

Both girls walked into the well lit entrance way of the mansion and looked around, taking in the comfortable surroundings for a second.

"Morning Mr. Logan," said a cheerful voice fom the right. A young girl around Katlin's new age, with long brown hair and brown eyes came bouncing into the living room. "Ohh… guests," she giggled. Logan ran his hand over his over his face and gave the teenager and exasperated look.

"Yes Jubilee. Any of the older kids back yet?"

"Nope! Why Mr. Logan?" Jubilee asked, taking a seat on the couch. Logan just groaned.

"No reason. Watch them," he commanded and disappeared down the hallway. Jubilee looked from his back to the two very nervous girls, and smiled.

"Don't mind Mr. Logan, he's not really a morning person," the teenager told them. Brenna just looked at Katlin and then back at the girl. "Come, sit. He'll be back with the professor in a little. Wonder why he was looking for the older recruits. He knows they're off on a training mission," Jubilee giggled. Both girls looked at one another and then sat, seriously wondering what they'd gotten themselves into.

* * *

Nicole had stepped out of her bedroom door only to go tumbling down a steep rocky slope, skinning her knees and elbows in the process, as well as tearing holes in her already skimy clothing. She slammed directly into a very large black wheel, knocking her head against the rubber.

"Oww… damn it. What the hell?" she muttered rubbing her now sore body, and gazing around her, extremely confused as to how her bedroom door became a portal into a desert. She considered herself lucky she hadn't gone toppling into a cactus on her way down the hill. She sighed, and looked up at the wheel, studying her reflection in the metallic surface in front of her. "Oh my god," she whispered, knowing she appeared at least five years younger than she really was; which probably wasn't a good thing.

"Where on earth did you come from?"

Nicole nearly jumped out of her skin. Obviously she knew there would have had to be people around her, since the wheel was connected to a very large plane. She turned to look up at the owner of the very heavy southern accent. The young woman appeared to be about eighteen or so, and she was flanked by two other young people, about her age or a bit younger. The girl who'd spoken had short brown hair that appeared to have been bleached white in the front on both sides. The girl on her left had long brown hair pulled back into a pony tail; and the boy on her right (a least Nicole figured it was a boy) had blue skin, darker blue hair, and tail.

"Impossible," Nicole whispered to herself.

"Ya gonna answer or not?" the center girl spoke again.

"Don't scare her Rogue," the other girl told her. She turned her attention back to Nicole and reached her hand down to her to help her to her feet. "Sorry about Rogue. I'm Kitty, this is Kurt," she told the girl. "Are you alright? That was a nasty fall you took."

"I- I can't believe this. I was in my room one minute nice and safe and sound. Next thing I know, I'm in the middle of the desert, talking to mutants," Nicole replied, talking more to herself than answering the girl who helped her to her feet. Kurt offered her a water bottle, but Nicole just ignored it, trying to wake herself up. This really couldn't have been happening.

"Looks like she's a teleporter," Rogue commented. Nicole just looked at her, barely managing to process what was going on.

"Teleporter?"

"Yeah, like Kurt. You know, a mutant." Rogue told her. Nicole just stared at her for a few seconds, and then her eyes rolled back and she collapsed backwards, as Kurt caught her.

"Damn it! Storm!" Rogue called, as Kitty and Kurt looked at one another and down at the young girl.

Nicole woke up in a small, almost circular room. She wasn't sure exactly what was going on, but she knew she was strapped down to a stretcher which was supported on a stand. Her first instinct was to panic since she was strapped down, but then she realized she was moving, and it'd obviously been done for her own safety. She turned her head slightly to the left, only to be confronted with the inside wall of the jet she'd seen earlier. "I want to wake up now," she muttered, to herself.

"But you are awake," said a familiar voice on her right. She turned to see the smiling blue face of the boy who'd been introduced to her as Kurt. "Welcome back to the land of the conscious," he told her, un-strapping her, and helping her sit up on the stretcher. She looked around for a moment, holding her throbbing head in her hands. At the very front of the plane, a woman with long white hair was driving, while a young man wearing crimson glasses was at some of the other controls. Behind him was a young woman with bright red hair. She was talking animatedly with Kitty, obviously about the girl who was supposed to be knocked out on the stretcher. Rogue was in a seat behind Kitty, her arms folded over her chest as she stared out the side window at the ground below. Nicole turned back to Kurt.

"What happened?"

"Well, we told you we were mutants and you fainted."

"Did I? Oh my god, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it." She hadn't wanted to offend them. She was just surprised. It wasn't everyday that your cat knocks over your coffee and you wake up in a story you were writing. If she was right about being in her own story, then she was now a mutant. There was only one way to tell. She looked down at the leather straps that lined the edges of the stretcher. She squinted her eyes, and concentrated for a few moments. Kurt frowned at her, and followed her gaze until he realized that the straps were floating a bit, and the girl in front of him was sweating heavily.

"Ok, ok, relax," he told her, placing his three fingered hands on her shoulders. She immediately obeyed, dropping her gaze, completely exhausted. "So you're a telekinetic; and a new one at that," he told her, causing her to blush. Obviously she'd gotten the powers she'd written for herself, but she hadn't gotten their strength. She guessed that maybe you actually had to follow the laws of nature when things happen for real. She just nodded. "Well, at least we know that much. What's your name, anyway?" he asked her. She looked at him for a moment.

"Nikki," she retorted, not giving her full name. He smiled, and held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Nikki," he said, pulling her off the stretcher and leading her to the last row of chairs, behind Rogue, who turned to look at them.

"So, she's awake?"

"Guys, this is Nikki," Kurt told the others, ignoring his foster sister completely. "Jean, she's a telekinetic. Maybe you could help her?" he told the girl with the long red hair. Jean smiled and nodded.

"Definitely. We'll be at the school in an hour or so. Make yourself comfortable," she told her. Nicole just nodded.

"You've already met Kitty and Rogue. The woman driving is Ororo Monroe, one of the teachers at the institute, and the guy is Scott Summers, the leader of our team," Kurt told her, as they sat down in the seats. Kurt began rattling off facts about each of them, where they were going, and what exactly was going on. Nicole just took it all in, wondering what exactly had occurred with her computer.

* * *

So, its definitely a brand new direction on a story that hasn't been updated in god knows how long. I wasn't liking where it was going; I couldn't remember where it was supposed to go, but I didn't want to totally trash it. So, I took a few elements from The Encounter, and mixed it with the beginning of the original Beyond Fate, and I get an all new story without having to start from scratch. Hopefully this rendition lasts longer than the others have. Hope you guys enjoyed. And if you're a character… I expect a review!  
Fatelesswanderer 


	9. To the new world

Shorter than I would have liked, but hey, it works. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Jenny realized a bit too late that she had resigned herself to one of the longest walks she'd ever taken in her life. She's also realized that there was no way she was twenty anymore. At least she couldn't have been since the woman who had her arm in a death grip was dragging her like she weighed no more than a rag doll. By the time they reached a run down old building, she was exhausted beyond anything she'd ever felt before. Not only that, but she was rather disgusted with her surroundings..

"Welcome to your new home, Wendy," the woman told her. Jenny stared at the woman like she'd grown a second or even a third head. There was no way in hell she was living in a place that didn't look fit for a rat.

"Actually, I'd rather not. I'll just head over to the police or child services and get this whole mess cleaned up," Jenny stammered, inching away from the tall woman who had dropped her arm. Before she got even a foot away, the woman's eyes flashed angrily and she grabbed hold of Jenny's elbow.

"As if the police would help a mutant like you. Better get used to your new home," she pushed Jenny toward the door, and began to follow her up the steps to the wooden door. The teenager had no other choice but to move forward, not wanting to be grabbed or shoved anymore. When there was no other place to go, Jenny panicked and fled into the entrance hall of the old boarding house.

She blinked her eyes several times, trying to get used to the dim light and the dust that seemed to hover in every vacant corner of the area. It tickled her nose and throat as she breathed in. "It'll take some getting used to," Ms. Darkholme told her, placing her purse down on a dusty old end table in the foyer. She stretched out and instantly, her white skin began to morph into blue, as her black bun disappeared to be replaced by loose, bright red hair. Her eyes blazed yellow, and then the light faded. Her business suit became a silver one piece dress with no sleeves, and a slit up either side to her thighs. Jenny had to steady herself against a wall to keep from collapsing in utter surprise. "Did I startle you?" the mutant asked her smiling cruelly at the teenager. Jenny just took a deep breath and shook her head, knowing exactly who she was now dealing with. Mystique's eyes flashed angrily for a moment, but she too took a deep breath to steady herself before looking the girl over.

"So, you're maybe 13 or so?" Mystique asked her. Jenny opened her mouth to retort that once again, she was twenty, but decided against it. It was more than possible that she no longer appeared to be an adult. She glanced up at a cracked mirror on the wall and then looked back at Mystique.

"I'm fifteen, thank you very much," she retorted, no longer playing the innocent, little, shy girl. She was angry; one, she was someplace she didn't know; two, she was about fifteen years old; and three, she'd been kidnapped by Mystique, who as far as she was concerned, only existed in comic books, cartoons, and movies, none of which she felt inclined to believe were true.

"So, you have got an attitude. Well, stow it, and go find a room. I'll leave you to get to know your new house mates," Mystique said, picking her purse back up and morphing in Ms. Darkholme. Jenny just watched as the woman brushed the unwanted dust off her purse. "Don't think about leaving, because I can find you where ever you go, and Wendy, I trust that when I see you next, you'll be able to tell me what your power is." With those final words, she slammed the door behind her, leaving Jenny alone in the dreary house. She sighed, and looked around, running her hand over the dust covered furniture, resolving to at least explore the house if she was doomed to be locked up in it. The first room she crossed into was the living room, which was full of well worn couches, and a recliner with a hole duct tapped up in the center, as well as a tiny television with tin foil attached to the antennas. Pizza boxes, boys clothing, and other bits and piece of trash littered the carpeted floor, which was stained so much, Jenny didn't think she'd be able to identify its original color. She continued her exploration into a tiny kitchen. The sink was piled high with dishes, and the counter was covered in more empty, or semi-empty pizza boxes, interspaced with a few donut cases, soda cans, and milk cartons. She opened the refrigerator to find a few pieces of moldy bread, and some blue cheese which she figured hadn't been blue when they bought it. A few flies flew around the heavily buried trash can, and more laundry covered a chair. Jenny figured there may have been a table under the mess, but at the moment it was quite invisible. The trail of laundry led into an unused laundry room. Dirty clothes, mostly men's littered the floor, and the tops of both the washer and dryer. On a shelf, in the only area not buried under shirts, socks, and discarded boxer shorts, were several bottles of detergent.

The fifteen year old backed out of the small room, and opened a door, assuming it was a closet, but actually finding a set of stairs which led to the second level of the boarding house. Carefully, maneuvering her way around more trash and clothing, Jenny made her way into a thin, and dark hall way. At one end of the hall there was a white door with a gold door knob, and a deadbolt. Jenny had to assume it was Mystique's, and continued her exploration. There were two more rooms on each side of the hall. The first was covered in posters of heavy metal bands, and a strange odor penetrated under the door. Jenny didn't dare open it, fearing she might collapse dead from the stench if it were to reach her. The second door on that side of the hall looked a little safer. She turned the doorknob and felt the door slide inwards, only to slam into a pile of trash and clothing. She stuck her head in and found what she figured was only your average male teenager's bed room. The room appeared to have two occupants, as both beds were unmade, and covered in clothing, trash, and the occasion soda (or even beer can). Jenny shut the door, and made her way to the only door opposite Mystique's room. The door was open, and Jenny poked her head inside an ordinary bathroom, although it was impossible to see the floor under the towels, trash, and laundry. Jenny shook her head, and continued her exploration. She came to the first door on the other side of the hall and moved her hand to try the door knob. As soon as the teenager touched the handle, she forgot what she was doing and released it. Blinking several times, she decided against trying the door again, fearing what might happen if she did, and continued to the last door. She opened it to find a bed room that appeared deserted. There was one bed inside, with a plain grey bed spread folded on top of a worn mattress. There was a dresser near the dirty window, and a desk at another end, with an old radio on it. Jenny sighed and locked the door behind her, moved over to the radio, turned it on, and lay back on the bed. Wondering exactly what she was going to do there.

* * *

Amy entered the large warehouse shaped building quietly, trying not to draw any more attention to herself than she was by entering with a really hot, Australian guy who was several years older than she was at that point. To think, that morning, he'd been no more than a year older than she was, and now, she was a tiny little thirteen year old, or at least she hoped she was at least thirteen. There would be hell to pay if she'd lost each and everyone one of her teenage years, and she was beginning to figure out just who was responsible for her transformation.

She peered around her surroundings, and came to the conclusion that she had never seen walls as tall and as white as the ones she was surrounded by at that very moment.

"Amazed, aren't ya?" John asked her, still playing with his lighter. Amy was becoming exceedingly curious as to what mystical powers that lighter processed that caused him to play with it so often, when suddenly, another person popped his head out from inside another room, and shouted.

"It's about time you got back," came the voice, which startled both Amy and John, and suddenly the lighter produced a huge flame, the size of her head, and in the shape of a duck. Amy stared in shock for a moment, as John calmed down, stalked into the room, and began yelling at the owner of the voice, so loud and so fast, that Amy, who still hadn't gotten over it yet, couldn't follow what was said.

"Pyro," She whispered to herself and then proceeded to follow him into the kitchen where he was yelling at a man who stood over the stove in a brown trench coat, with glowing red eyes. She really was in a land of mutants, and Nicole was so dead when she got her hands on her. Only question left was, was she really a mutant, or was she still a normal human.

The kitchen was neat and clean, although very sparse. It didn't look like much eating went on there. She wandered over to Pyro's side, rather confused, and feeling as if there were eyes in the wall and they were all staring down at her, watching her every move. She didn't feel all that comfortable.

Pyro felt the girl's presence and looked down at her, then back at his companion's questioning gaze. "Found out on the lawn. She appeared out of no where. Amy, this is Remy, or Gambit; Remy, meet Amy."

"Magneto ain't gonna like that's she's here, Pyro," was Gambit's only response. "You know he likes to hand pick his followers."

"Followers? Magneto? Wait a minute, I don't even have powers!" Amy protested, backing up a bit. She didn't like the way Remy, who appeared to be in his early twenties was looking at her; and if John had anything to do with it, then she wasn't exactly sure she wanted to be around him either. As she back up, her body hit something hard and cold. She turned around to come face to waist with a giant steel covered man. Behind him was a very feral looking man, who appeared just as gigantic. She screamed and jumped back, slamming into John and nearly falling until he caught her and helped her regain her balance.

"Amy, this is Piotr and Victor, or Colossus, and Sabertooth," John told her, nodding towards his friends. "And don't worry about Magneto, he won't do anything to you," he added, more towards his friends and toward the young teen in his arms.

"Got yourself a pet, Pyro?" the man John had called Victor asked, as he leaned his face down towards Amy's and began to sniff the air around her, much like a cat or dog would. "Just keep her away from my stuff," he added, withdrawing and walking away. Remy just raised his eyebrows at John and following Victor out of the kitchen. Piotr just looked at her, dropping the metal act, and then frowned, before he followed the other two. John just shook his head.

"Don't mind them. They're not used to new people," he told her, and Amy looked at him like he'd grown a third head.

"Not used to new people? More like not used to people period," she retorted. "Listen, I don't want to cause any trouble with your um… boss. Maybe I should go," she suggested.

"No, stay. He won't send you away; not if you do what he asks. Besides, where would you go? You don't seem to be from around here," he answered, leading her in the opposite direction of his friends and up a spiral stair case.

"You have no idea," she mumbled, following and finding herself on a landing with three doors. The one directly in front of the stairs led to a normal looking bathroom, completely white like the rest of the place.

"This is my room," John pointed out, walking into the room at the right. Amy wasn't ready for what she saw. Besides the discarded clothing on the floor, the room was devoid of any colors besides grey and white. Even the bedspread was white. His laptop which sat on the desk in one corner gave off an eerie light. Amy raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything. "And you can have the room across the hall," he added.

"Room?" she asked, a little confused. John nodded.

"I've got to get some stuff done for Magneto, but make yourself at home. You're free to explore, just don't get in Victor's way. I doubt Piotr or Remy would do anything to you, but Sabertooth isn't the most forgiving guy," he told her. Amy nodded and followed him back onto the landing. He said goodbye, and dashed down the staircase, leaving her, slightly bewildered at the top.

Amy signed and opened the last door, finding pretty much the same thing, including the lap top, although hers was off. She shut the door once more and descended the stairs to explore the rest of the warehouse like building.

A small closet under the stairs proved to be a laundry room, with a load actually running. She closed the door and backed into the kitchen. If one stood with their back to the outside wall, they would have the stairs at their left, the entrance to the foyer at their right, and a third entrance in front of them. Amy chose the third and found herself in a living room complete with white leather couches, book shelves, and coffee tables. Piotr was sitting in one of the arm chairs, reading the newspaper, a coffee mug in his hand. He peered over the top of the paper at her, one eyebrow raised. Amy just gave a little smile, and he grunted, going back to his reading, deciding to ignore her. To her left was a dinning room with a glass table, and six chairs surrounding it, and a fireplace. In one corner a grandfather clock stood, chiming the hours. Ignoring it, Amy turned her attention to the right which led to a long corridor. The first room she reached was a bathroom, much like the one at the top of the stairs. Across from that was a locked door, as were the next two across from one another. She figured these were Piotr, Remy, and Victor's bed rooms. She could hear music coming from inside one of them, but she didn't dare linger, in case it was Victor and he decided to come out and rip her to shreds.

The next two doors were much larger than the previous ones. The one on the right held a gym, complete with any piece of work out machinery you could imagine, as well, as one very angry looking mutant. Realizing it probably wasn't a good idea to disturb Sabertooth while he was lifting weights which he could easily throw at her, Amy shut the door and turned her attention to the other large door.

This one was on the left of the hall and led to a room with more leather arm chairs, and a very large pool table in the middle. The right and left walls were lined with books, and the far wall had several ceiling to floor windows which looked out on a perfectly manicured lawn.

"Can I help you?" came a voice from the corner. Amy jumped, startled to find a man in a sweater turtle neck and khaki pants staring at her with a book in his hands. He had white hair and was looking at her with a slightly annoyed look.

"I-um… I was lost and John brought me here and said I could look around while he went to do things for his boss," Amy stuttered, sounding very stupid. She was afraid the man was going to yell at her, or else go and get Sabertooth to destroy her. Instead, he just looked at her.

"I see. Well, help yourself to a book. I could use some company," he told her. It didn't seem like a suggestion, but rather like an order. An order she felt she would be dumb to refuse. Amy nodded, closing the doors behind her and stepping into the room completely, before looking over the books and finding one of her favorites. She pulled it off the shelf, and settled into an arm chair. Maybe this wouldn't be that bad.

* * *

Brenna leaned back in an arm chair, half listening to Jubilee going on and on about the goings on in the manor. Her back itched slightly where her wings protruded from her back, and from gazing into the mirror set over the mantle, she figured she was around fifteen years old, which would make Katlin fourteen, approximately the same age as the young mutant who was engaged in conversation with her. It wasn't that comforting of a thought that she was now five years younger than she should have been, but it wasn't like she could do anything about it.

Instead, Brenna allowed herself to take in the décor of the living room. From the vast size, the beautiful wood finishes and carvings, and the comfortable plush chairs and sofas, she knew there was no way she'd seen the entirety of the mansion before the end of the week, despite Jubilee's insistence that as soon as the professor cleared them, she'd commence an entire tour. Brenna kind of wanted to slam her head against something hard, rather than be led blindly around the manor by someone who seemed as if they were running on seven cups of ultra strength coffee.

Katlin on the other hand, was very much enjoying the energy that the young mutant was giving off, and mentions of the danger room and the x-jet, and all the other things Jubilee shouldn't have been telling to strangers, were making her quite curious, and more than willing to let Brenna handle all the grown up stuff so she could run off and get into as much trouble as was humanly (or mutantly) possible.

Off to one side of the living room was a hall way which Jubilee told them led to the kitchen, a bathroom, a parlor, and the dinning room, which also had a connection to entrance hall. Across from the hall way was a large stretch of solid wall, lined with paintings, and a grandfather clock. To Brenna's right was a wall with massive windows, and two glass doors which showed a large pool deck with a swimming pool. To the pools right, a bit in the distance were tennis and basketball courts. On her left was the entrance hall they had first come through, and it was the way Logan had disappeared.

Brenna got up from her chair, ignoring Jubilee's protests that she stay in sight, and wandered into it, observing a beautifully crafted, although, massive staircase. On her right was an elevator, and as Jubilee had said, a second entrance into the mansion's gigantic dinning room. Directly in front of her were the main doors which she and Katlin had entered through, following Wolverine. To her right was another hallway, which turned sharply as well as a bathroom. Jubilee had said that the den, library, and Professor Xavier's office (which also served as their classroom) were located that way. Sighing, she turned to go back into the living room, when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She whirled around, prepared to kill who ever was attacking her, only to come face to face with a group of teenagers who had apparently come down the main stairs. Totally their were seven: five boys and two girls, all who were looking at her as if she'd grown a second head.

One of the guys looked at her, and raised an eyebrow, as Katlin and Jubilee approached. He had short blonde hair with his bangs spiked up and dyed bright orange. "Jubes, new friends?" he asked the younger mutant, still looking Katlin and Brenna over. Jubilee nodded.

"Logan found them on the doorstep this morning," she explained, "He's with the professor."

"He better be, or you're in big trouble," was the response from the smallest member of the group. He was a young boy, probably no older than thirteen with short brown hair and brown eyes. Jubilee just stuck her tongue out at him, and he reciprocated the sentiment.

"Hi, I'm Amara," said one of the girls. She had long brown hair down her back. She was offering her hand to Brenna who took it calmly.

"Brenna; and this is Katlin," she explained as her younger friend nodded and smiled.

"Nice to meet you. This is Ray," she said, nodding toward the first boy who'd spoken, "and the kid is Jamie. And these four," she said indicating the boy with the shoulder length blonde hair, another boy with short brown hair swept to the side, the last boy with black hair, and the girl with short reddish hair tied in pigtails, "are Sam, Bobby, Roberto, and Rahne."

"Wonderful," came a new voice from behind them all. "I see you're all greeting our new arrivals, but you'd best hurry and get ready for training. Your teachers will be back soon," said a bald man in a wheelchair, who was followed by Logan. The teenagers all groaned, at which Logan smirked, but did as they were told. "Well now, this is a surprise. Two young mutants finding their way to our very door, and Storm has radioed that the others have found a third." At his words, Katlin and Brenna looked at one another, wondering if the third was one of their other friends, or just some random, coincidental occurrence. Either way, it didn't matter, as they first had to convince the professor that they didn't mean any harm.

"Professor, I know this is going to sound weird, and even impossible, but it's all true, regardless. Katlin and I aren't from this world; we're not really aliens though. Its just, where we come from, mutants are made up; they're stories, and you and this place, and then X-men, they're all characters in our world," Brenna blurted out until Katlin hit her in the stomach.

"What are you telling him that for, he'll think we're nuts!"

"Better to tell the truth. He'd find out anyway; He's a telepath, remember?" Brenna hissed at her. Katlin nodded and looked down at her feet.

"Sorry Professor," she murmured.

"That's quite alright… Katlin, is it?" She nodded in response but didn't look back up as the professor turned his attention back towards the older of the girls. "And Brenna?" She nodded as well, but didn't look away. She wanted him to know she wasn't afraid of the truth. "Well, that is a very interesting story, but I've no doubt it's the truth you speak. Either way, it seems you are here now, and you at least are definitely a mutant. Any ideas as to what your powers might be?"

"Well, one of our friends was writing a story, turning us all into mutants. I had wings, the ability to teleport and fly, and Katlin could send out fire and heat through her hands, burn things just by touching them," Brenna explained.

"And your wings have manifested here, so perhaps, you've been granted the other powers," Professor Xavier told them, looking at Katlin who at Brenna's words was now staring at her hands, wondering if she was right. The professor smiled and lifted a pad of paper off a coffee table and ripped off a sheet. "You want to test; here. Concentrate on burning it," he told her, handing her the sheet. Katlin took the paper, bit her lip and concentrated. The paper caught fire, Katlin yelped, and tossed the paper from her hands sending it flying at Logan who jumped back, and then stomped out the flames, glaring at the girls, who were trying to hide giggles; Even Xavier was smiling. "It seems you two have definitely come to the right place. Logan, would you show them to their rooms."

Logan just grumbled a bit but nodded, as the two girls moved to follow him up the stairs. "Girls, I won't make you join the other kids in training to day, but I expect you to join us all for dinner. The X-men should be back by then," Professor Xavier told them as they climbed the stairs.

"Yes professor," both girls replied and finished the climb, as Logan had already disappeared beyond their views. This would definitely be interesting.

* * *

Nicole spent half of the plane ride talking to Kurt, and the other half she spent in silence, pretending to sleep, as she contemplated exactly what was going on, and how she was going to deal with it all, and most importantly, how she was going to get back to her own world. The images outside the window were speeding by so fast that eventually they became a big blur of colors, and she actually did fall asleep, her mind still reeling from everything that she'd encountered thus far.

It felt as though only minutes had passed before she felt someone gently shaking her arm. She opened her eyes slowly, peeling her head off the reinforced window and looked into the bright blue face of her new friend, jumping in surprise slightly. She blinked a bit and looked around confused, as she noticed that Ororo, Scott, and Jean were already gone, and Rogue was halfway through the exit of the plane. Kitty stood behind her, waiting for her turn.

"Where are we?" she mumbled, still a bit sleepy. Kurt just smiled at her as she undid her seatbelt, and then he helped her to her feet. She stumbled a bit, not used to the stronger pull of gravity, but then steadied herself.

"Home," he replied, leading her towards the exit. As soon as she was on the ground, she realized she was in a massive air plane hanger, now complete with air plane. She didn't say so, but this was all making her head hurt, badly. The other thing she noticed was that none of the others had actually left. To the contrary, they were all standing around an older man in a wheel chair, and a shorter man who was completely covered from head to toe in blue fur. As soon as she'd stepped off the plane, the man in the wheel chair had turned his attention to her and was looking her over. She stepped back a bit, and slammed into Kurt, who steadied her once again.

"You must be the mutant girl my X-men found in the desert," the man told her pleasantly, although stating the obvious. Nicole nodded a bit, but didn't say anything. "Well, you can all go now," he told the X-men. Ororo, stepped to the side to let the teenagers pass, but when they'd barely gone a foot Scott turned back, as did the other four.

"But Professor," Rogue began.

"None of that. Jean and Scott have to help Logan with training the New mutants, and Storm has a danger room mission for you three to run," he said, indicating Kurt, Kitty, and Rogue, all three who moaned, but proceeded to leave. Kurt gave Nikki a bit of a smile and followed his friend and adopted sister out of the hanger, Storm following.

"So, I've been told you're telekinetic," Professor Xavier told her.

"Yes sir," Nicole murmured.

"And your name, dear?"

"Nikki, sir. I could leave if you don't want me here," she suggested, feeling smaller by the minute.

"Nonsense. If you're in need of training, you're more than welcome here. I suppose you're from the world where mutants are fictional?"

"What? But how- how did you know?" she suddenly looked very frightened and worried. Did he, or would he think she was crazy.

"Calm down," the professor's companion told her, placing on massive furry hand on her shoulder, to relax her. Despite its appearance, the hand was comforting and warm, and she instantly calmed a bit.

"No need to be alarmed; we've had two more arrivals from you world this morning. They're up in the dorms," the professor told her. "Hank, would you mind bringing her to one of the spare rooms?" The furry blue mutant, better known as Beast, nodded, and lead motioned for Nicole to follow him. The moment they were through the doorway, he turned to look at her.

"So, you're from another world?" he asked as he lead the way towards an elevator located in the middle of the level. Nicole was already looking around her surroundings. There was a woman's locker room beside the entrance to the hanger, as well as another room marked "Rec room". Beyond the elevator were two swinging doors with round windows in them. The doors read "Med Lab". To her left was the men's locker room, and another room that was heavily locked, as well as having several controls outside it. Nicole guess this was the famous cerebro she'd read about, but didn't say as much. The last area of the level was comprised of jail cells.

"Yes sir," she answered as she boarded the elevator after Hank. He looked at her and smiled.

"Dr. McCoy; much nicer than Sir, don't you think?" he asked.

Nicole smiled, and relaxed a bit. "Of course," she replied as the elevator let them out on the second floor. She stepped out to find a massive staircase to her right, and a set of large double doors to her left. In front of her was a hallway with a sign above that read "Boys Dormitories". Hank smiled down at her.

"We're on the second floor now. Below is main floor, then the basement, below that is the sub basement where we entered, and below that is the sub basement two. You'll go there eventually," he informed her, turning and leading her across from the boys rooms, and to a long corridor. The first room, he informed her, were the girls bathrooms. The next door was Rogue's room, then Kitty's; Jean's room came next, followed by Jubilee, then Amara, and lastly Rahne's. Across from Rahne's room was a locked door, as was the one across from Amara, but the third room on that side of the hall was unlocked, and Hank showed her in, before pointing to the far end of the hall between Rahne's room and one of the locked doors. "That's Storm's room. If you've any problems, you go to her," he told her, also pointing out the little sitting room beside it. Nicole nodded, and retreated into her bed room, leaving the door open, in case someone came looking for her. The room was pretty plain, but it had a bed, a desk, a dresser, and a closet. The bed had light blue sheets on it, otherwise, there wasn't anything interesting about it, save the small cd player on top of the dresser. She laid back on the bed and sighed, shutting her eyes.

She'd almost drifted to sleep again when the door slammed shut.

"Kill her!" came one voice, and Nicole really thought they were going to kill her before she opened her eyes and saw Katlin about to pounce on her stomach. She jumped a bit as the younger girl crash landed on her and began beating her with her own pillow.

"Ow… hey quit it!" Nicole yelped, trying to push herself out from underneath the girl. She made it off the bed, only to have the source of the voice grab her by the arms.

"This is your fault, you know that," Brenna growled at her, although, she was smiling a bit.

"I know. I know. I'm sorry." Nicole said, defensively, trying to pry Brenna off her. When the bigger girl finally let her go, she sat down at the desk, rubbing her sore arms. "That hurt you know," she said, rather irritated.

"Deal with it," Brenna retorted.

"Its not like I did it on purpose," Nicole told her. Brenna nodded, and looked to where Katlin sat on her friends new bed, pouting, her hair a mess.

"So its just the three of us?" Katlin asked.

"I suppose so," Nicole replied. The other two nodded, and sat down to discuss what had happened.


End file.
